Shining knight where do you lie?
by Qserenity2000
Summary: When Hyrule is taken over and the land falls into turmoil one area lay un touched. Now through black mail the will of the Dark Lord shall be carried out and a young prisoner is forsed into things Unimaginable. Will she find love among her bonds? Warning
1. Remembrance

Please note that this is a fiction that should NOT be read if you don't agree with sexual content, bad language, and violence. I don't wish to be flamed for this as you have been warned! For all you who do Enjoy! Also it is alternative universe which means things are different from the game! Please note these two things! A fiction that came to mind when I started losing interest in the others looking for some positive feed back to get myself motivated. Please if something is a bit odd tell me so as I can correct it. Thank you for you cooperation!   
  
An uneasy stillness echoed through the night arousing me to the fact I was once again alone. How long it had been since he torn me from my family; my home? I didn't know; couldn't remember. I hallucinated at the thought of them. Reaching out in to the air clawing but was brought back to reality when my arm extended half way and cold metal pinched my skin. I was a prisoner now, I had to remember that and forget the past. Forget what I had lost and live day to day straining to survive; for what I didn't know. A thumping down the hall startled me and I jumped in surprised letting out a howl of pain as I moved. I silenced quickly; I couldn't let them be aware of my consciousness or they. he might come back. I didn't want that; not again, but it was inevitable.  
  
I was locked in a small confining room, hay strung about, somewhere in the once beautiful Castle of Hyrule. A faint glimmer of light peeked in though the bared door, but darkness over whelmed it and it slowly sank beneath its opposite's weight. That was me, crushed by the evil that pained me during the hours both day and night. Draining me of the life once known and forcing me into insanity. In a slow motion I brought my knees to my chest and lightly hugged them with the little arm length I had been so generously given.  
  
  
  
I couldn't die. Although even if that was my desire he wouldn't allow it. Neither of them would. There was more profit to be received than that lost in my living. The only reason I still did. I was being used against my own blood and it pained me. I felt a tear, sweep my face but I let it fall hopelessly to its demise. It seemed no matter what I did I couldn't forget the sweet smell of the earth as I dug my nails into it each day, nor the bickering of the hired hand, the snores from the house, or the cry of the beautiful beasts I once cared for. Now the memories crept back to me of that final day when my life was shattered and the joy was suck away from my now empty shell of a body.  
  
  
  
It seemed just days ago when I was flaunting around tending to my chores. It had been just like any other day. 'Twas the only place in Hyrule that the Dark Lord hadn't touched. The sky was no longer the blue hue I had loved as a child but now red as the blood that stained the land with each passing day. Milk was no longer distributed. The market was in shambles and creatures roamed its streets. No longer safe to leave the premises we stayed hidden from the world yet our door was always open.  
  
  
  
Life had went on and we lived each day the same. Father slept feeding the chickens every so often, Indigo our ranch hand cleaning the stables, and I tending to everything else. Nothing was different nothing until that fateful afternoon.  
  
  
  
I had been tending to the grazing horses brushing them, giving them fresh water and singing to calm their nerves and that of my own. It was a melody my mother had taught me before her passing and another I taught to a young boy whom I had called "fairy boy." He wasn't that important though, just a friend. As I tended to a dark stallion my favorite of the lot came over to me in a frightened manner. I turned to the white haired mare and stroked her neck. She nudged me and I smiled at her as I caught my balance thinking she was just being overly affectionate. The look in her eyes startled me as she pushed again with her soft nose. Her nudges soon became forceful as the horse's fear increased and I stepped back from her toward the corral's gate. She followed with out hesitance.  
  
  
  
Upon reaching the exit Epona (the mare) reared up at me forcing the gate open and me out of the way! I fell and she ran. A dark mist protruded down onto the ranch but I didn't sense the danger that terrified my horse. I ran after her and around the barn where my face met cold hard ebony metal in seemingly shrouded darkness. Again I fell landing on my side whimpering at the small ache felt. How weak I was; had been. My eyes tore at the thing that appeared from no where blocking my passage to the field. The glare faded as a mischievous smile crossed his face dark eyes impaling my very soul.  
  
  
  
The dark one had been dressed in black amore covering every inch of him as if her feared the air to touch him. Yet I knew better. Thick spines jutted out of his shoulder plates adding to his ferocity. They held a long flowing cape that was so red I would've sworn it to be dyed in the blood of his victims. The rest of his attire blended together looking as a shadow of his body. The only skin visible showed a pale face with an overly large nose a distinct trait of his heritage as a gerudo. His hair was fire surrounding his head fusing with his eyebrows and long side burns. His nose looking sharper than any arrow and his red eyes set close wielding an immense heart-shattering stare. Armed to the teeth he was a powerful opponent for anyone willing to die fighting.  
  
  
  
I gazed hard at the man-gone monster in front of me. I was fearful yes but in another way I felt I could take him down with one blow. I was stupid and naïve not to truly fear the beast before me. He had slaughtered hundreds, children included and it sickened me. However my defiance was greater and I wanted to drive him away from my ranch and family; letting us live with out his evil about. My subconscious mind paralyzed my body at my hearts desire.  
  
  
  
He made no move toward me just stared that grotesque smile never wavering. I wanted to slap it off. A tingling sensation flooded up my vertebrae and then a roar of laughter erupted in a great burst. I jumped at this.  
  
  
  
"Careful little one and hold your mind's tongue." His voice was deep and cold but yet still very calm and cool. He had nothing to fear, nothing at all. Behind me a door opened and a startled Indigo stepped forward kneeling down before; as he so put it; his Master.  
  
  
  
"M' Lord what honor do we have for your gracious visit on his humble farm." He said.  
  
  
  
"Traitor!" I thought. "He was kissing ass to live; the coward." I stood up and backed away from the men and into the corner next to the barn entrance. I hid in the shadows my hate and defiance shining in my sapphire orbs.  
  
  
  
"Master." a cold voice came from behind the master of darkness. Hinting no sign of gender just pure evil. His head snapped backward at the words. "The horse got away." I tried to look around the evil king but to know avail he had too much mass. The servant was completely hidden.  
  
"Anyone on it?"  
  
  
  
"No sire."  
  
  
  
"Then I don't care!" his voice raised slightly annoyed. "We've other matters to attend to! Search the house and bring out the owner; Talon" my father's name slowly ringed off the dark lord's tongue and remained in the air for what seemed like minutes. Until the servant crept around it's master. A fear swept across my body at the sight of it, a stalfos. The skeletal creature frightened me more so than that of its master. I moved farther in the shadows until I felt the cold wood against my skin. The stalfos entered the house and I stumbled into some pots making a loud racket. The dark one's gaze fell over to my hiding place.  
  
  
  
"Almost forgot about you." He chucked; I shivered.  
  
  
  
A cry was heard from inside the house and all heads turned to the violently swung open door the stalfos immerging dragging my father behind him. The creature tossed my father to the beast, dad landed on his large gut face in the dirt. He looked up and his tanned skin turned white as he mouthed the name I wouldn't speak, Ganondorf.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Talon, how all this ever found it's way to you I'll never know. This place."His voice trailed off and he raised his great hands up motioning to that around him. Like he really cared. "Yet you lazily lie around doing nothing wasting your poor pathetic life." Ganondorf's voice was eerily soft, while my father trembled at the enormous beast. They way I should be. "Well now this little place is losing it prosperity, and I think I know how to eliminate its problem." His voice grew colder as he spoke. I looked around, an armored hand was reaching behind its back. My father had been unaware of the danger above him although there wouldn't have been much he could do.  
  
A ring signaled the end of the sword being unsheathed. Ganondorf's eye's burning with a lust for blood. My father was transfixed, unable to move. As the sword fully unsheathed came above the dark king swift reflexes swung it down and a yell rang out among the silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
The cry had been my own. With reflexes I never knew I had I jumped and push my father from the deadly blow barely escaping myself. To angry to notice the warm sensation oozing down my lower calf. I placed myself between the vial beast creating a human barrier between love and hate. I knelt infront of dad hugging him in my dainty arms he returned this sign. I turned my head towards the dark one.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stay away from him" I barked. Ganondorf sneered with one mighty swoop he held me up three feet off the ground by my neck. I beat my fists on his shielding but he just clasped harder. I could hear my father in the background screaming for the dark one to stop. Nothing from Indigo; I think he wanted me dead. My eyes grew heavy and my arms fell to their sides. Ganondorf was talking but my ears could not pick up the words, it was like an ancient tongue to me and soon I felt my body being tossed to the ground hitting the side of the barn as I was tossed. I couldn't utter the pain I felt I couldn't move and could barely breathe.  
  
  
  
My breaths were heavy but I had pushed up with all my might trying to prevent what I though was to come. However, my arms were pulled from underneath me and I tasted the red earth. Skeletal hands bound my arms and I had been tossed on to a saddle. My senses had soon after returned but by then it had been too late for I was straddling a black stallion propped up against none other than Ganondorf. I struggled but a strong hand grasped my shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Stop fidgeting little one. Your life is now one with your father's." I looked up at the pale faced gerudo pondering his words. My only conclusion was to live and find freedom. He let go of my shoulder as we entered the shambled market. The hungry flesh-eating ghouls scattered at their creator's presence. I was half relieved for those things scared me more than the dark one. At least he didn't eat you, as far as I knew.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I scooted up in the seat ever so slightly and began working my hands out of the ropes. I cursed the thing that tied them as tight as they did however I eventually had gotten free sometime before we reached the citadel standing were the magnificent castle once did. The gates had been destroyed and rubble remained were the boundary walls once stood. Large creatures flew above the castle and others could be seen through the lightly stained glass windows. The horse stopped and I loosely re wrapped the rope around my wrists. Ganondorf pulled me from the seat setting me on the ground. My leg almost gave way to the wound I had forgotten about. I waited until the dark one released me from grasp and then despite my leg dashed back through the way we had come. Unraveling my bonds as I did so.  
  
  
  
  
  
I felt new blood run down my leg with almost unbearable pain seeping through all my nerves. Until a new pain stop through. I was impaled from behind with an arrow deep into my shoulder; once again I fell landing on the hard barren dust covered ground. A large boot had come up from behind me stepping on my buried back broke the arrow off and turned me over. Metal and black leather met flesh as I was slapped across the face.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Let that be a lesson for your behavior wench." With his word he spat and took hold of my arms dragging me back to the castle. My blood stained the back of my clothing and the ground leaving a red trail. I had soon after blacked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Waking up here like this was horrid, but at first there had already been villagers and other creatures that had been living in this forsaken land but now nothing. I wished they would put someone in here then they wouldn't come back. Those things patrolling the halls would stay away. I can only hope my prayers to be answered soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter! I've been busy with testing and reports! Ack! Evil things! Well people do me a favor and review 'tis my first attempt at a fan fiction like this and I just want to hear you opinions. So please R and R so I get motivated to work on this more! ^_^ 


	2. Darkened Blood

SWL 2 - Darkened Blood  
  
A/N - Ok OK the second chapter is done although I'm not happy with the ending I wan't really sure how to end it. This sorry you see was just something to quel my bordom last year and I realy didn't expect you people to enjoy it. Umm though I do have some Ideas for the next chapter I want to tell all you who still don't know the POV for this chapter is Dark Link. I'm going to give him a name later so be aware. Any way! Do me a favor people I need some basic ideas if you want more! I have one more basic POV chapter and then I may head into a third person it depends! But the next person will be our outside view to the world that is Hyrule. SO if you want this story to continue I need some fillers with what Malon and DL can get up to and what plans I could inforce from Ganondorf. I am sorry for the delay and I have no good excuses for my absesnce however I can not promise when I can update. With my honors classes, science fair, and life in general it's hard to get motivated to write! Well I hope you enjoyed the ending of this chapter even if it wasn't exactally up to para.  
  
A shadow walks though the halls one everyone notices through glares and jaded sneers. It patrols the halls unable to be released from the walls around it, trapped by its sadistic master and its own twisted mind. I am that shadow and I hold power beyond the dreams of even my master, but I won't show it. Not yet, not until it's time and even then who knows.  
  
I turn a sharp corner and up a fight of shadow hidden stairs. No light shines in this part of the citadel I've made sure of that. I hate, no loath the light. It reminds me of what I am, of what I was, and what I'll remain. Only the darkness helps me now, only the darkness that reaps from my flesh, from my insides, and my mind. I laugh and the darkness shines through the red in my cat like eyes. What am I? I am exactly the hero just his black blooded opposite and with that thought I laugh again.  
  
My foolish essence was all that remained after my counterparts sleep. I watched him sleep, grow into the person I would never get to influence. The dark conscience, a hollow form of the hero forced to pay for a crime I never committed. To be imprisoned in the Temple of light, the Chamber of Time of which places I would now not survive. I waited aimlessly for my chance to escape, to be released in to the world my "better" half knew so well. Then I could take my vengeance of him through others, depriving him of the friendship found as a child. Breaking him of hope and then destroying him. Destroying the Bastered that stole my right to live. Not just exist.  
  
However, I could not live in the mortal land not with out a body, something to control, to possess. So I waited restlessly, watching the world outside revolve round me. Grow, diminish, and finally fall. Three years past by as I watched my enemy slumber on the cold barren floor, until finally I thought my day had come, as a large man strode into the mortal area of the chamber. I gazed from the hidden temple of light watching him for a moment. He was the one I had always admired; that one section of the fairy boy's mind that had forever remained but was never listened to. Ganondorf, the dark Lord; my master.  
  
He seemed to be looking for something and soon set out a hand with muttered words incoherent to myself. A sudden rush was sent over my existence and I was thrust into his hand in a ball of purple -black light. He smiled to himself and I just floated there in my weakest form wondering what was to become of me.  
  
Ganondorf looked down into my pitiful existence a smirk of pre victory over his face. Then he spoke," Ah child of darkness the last remaining evil I have to beckon." He smiled again, " Do you enjoy your imprisonment in this heavenly place?" His word had been calm and cold, he already knew the answer, I knew he did.  
  
I sat in my mind pondering for a moment what he was toying at, I knew it was lingering toward my freedom, but there was a catch, a twist I could not fully see. Probably one he would never disclose either.  
  
"You know my answer M' Lord, so why do you toy with me now? I ask your reply to coming back to this desolate place when there is nothing to be gained." my voice like a cold whisper of death about to strike. It rasped against the throat that did not exist and echoed through out the empty Chamber of Time.  
  
He gave off a sheepish smile, " Your more clever than I'd have thought. I feel your power and strength building to its own limit, but I believe that limit could be broken and your power soar. That's why I have come."  
  
"Go on," I said a bit more intrigued.  
  
"I wish to set you free. You see when I left this place years back I could feel you, your presence but only until now had I truly realized what that presence was." He looked rather smug then. "I have reviewed the prophecy over before, that accursed prophecy telling me in great detail how my end would come, but I have found a loop hole." He had a hardy laugh his long pointy nose wrinkled up. "That is why I have come, to find my ally the only one whom can break the prophecy and keep the mother darkness ore' the land."  
  
If I would have had an eyebrow it would've been raised, but alas I just sat there listening to his chatter, waiting for my chance to freedom and vengeance. He kept mumbling the same meanings with different words for several minutes. No wonder he wanted me. I doubt if there were any decent brains in that head of his, or at least logical ones. The only reason he was on top was because of his power, now intensified with the Triforce piece held with in.  
  
He ended his talk sometime after I was lost in my thoughts. When I realized he was done it's was a little late and he seemed a bit frustrated.  
  
"I said do you accept?" His below was that of a lion's roar as his anger swept in to the chamber, pointed directly at me. His green face was turning purple as I began to speak. I, However, was not truly ready to answer still wondering what this dark lord was scheming.  
  
"I accept freedom, and I accept the proposition of a partnership. Nothing more." His eyes gleamed at my words and for some odd reason that scared me. Was the thing I accepted to be my own personal defeat? I could only hope it was my imagination, but that thought, the thought of freedom drove me to the conclusion that I could and would overcome the obstacles ahead. I would have my revenge.  
  
He backed away from my fairy like form, standing back near the Master Sword's empty pedestal. He raised a hand toward me that evil gleam still in his eye. Suddenly I felt different, if anything a lot lighter but that feeling was soon vanquished as a searing pain shot through my matter less state.  
  
An obliterating light was shined through me destroying my outer boundary allowing my form to take shape. Tentacles shot in four directions from the main mass which elongated. Soon this agony could be taken no more and my mutating form slumped to the floor. Everything went black and time seemed to stop.  
  
Hours seem to pass, as my essence became whole yet it was only a matter of minutes when I awoke with a scream of pure torture. At the peek of conciseness I became aware of new feelings and some might say even emotions. Again my voice reverberated off the walls thrown back at me in deep sinister waves. I laid on what was to be known as my stomach and soon pushed up on my new muscular arms. I had never felt this way; to be in control and to experience the elements around me. I brought my hands to my face, and ran them through my hair; blonde, my hair was blonde. My hand fell in contact with another object on top of my head and pushed it to the floor. I had looked down, I remember. It was his hat, that same mortal being asleep between realms. Infuriated I stomp on the green garment, until a hand the size of my head clamped down on my shoulder.  
  
"Come and revenge will be for the both of us." I spoke nothing just nodded. I should have known right then to run, run my little spindle-shanked form out of there but I didn't. I like so many before me was corrupted, by him and my own thirst of blood.  
  
We walked out of the chamber Ganondorf ahead of me by a few feet. Light intruded through the windows of the timeless temple; it's bright rays searing my skin yet leaving no mark. I held back the pain that seemed to increase as I ventured in to the bright atmosphere of Hyrule's Market place. I strayed from the Dark One's side and into the shadows, my body giving off signs of relief now that the cursed light was slightly diminished. I was consumed by my senses. Never before had I felt like this. That little sleeping prat always kept me hidden, imprisoned in the back of his mind. I only got to watch and listen; watch his little attempts at correcting all that was wronged and listening to the worthless creatures of this realm praise him for it. I had to laugh though. I had learned information that he shouldn't have allowed me to comprehend. He was the stupid one, and now all I had to do was wait. I'd wait for my chance the perfect time when I could strike.  
  
Unfortunately, I had to walk through the light many more times before we reached the large blackened castle; each time the pain increased twisting my intestines and burning my flesh. It bit at me and ripped me from with in. However, I even knew not to show my agony, it was a weakness that I dare not enlighten the Dark Lord with. Pain was weakness and weakness had to be destroyed; only the strong survived. I held that fact in my mind and the pain within, displaying no emotion to rectify any suspicion of my ailment.  
  
Forever had seemed to pass before we reached the welcoming interior of the fore chamber, which was a combination of black walnut and shadowed cobblestone. The darkness seemed to sub side the pain plaguing me throughout the little journey and I sighed thankfully running my fingers through my golden locks. Upon bringing my arm down though, I noticed a thin red streak staining the lower part. Realizing that something was a miss I instinctively felt my head for the abrasion. My hand rested on my mouth and the sticky red liquid bleeding from a non-existent cut found my fingers. I stared at it feeling a slight jump of my stomach at sight of it wondering why.  
  
Confused and startled as I was though, I managed to wipe it away before the dark one turned to face me his fiery hair wafting about although no wind blew. I smelled the air. It was thick with evil; I could taste the sweet essence flowing through out the corridors like a child to a lollipop.  
  
It seemed to revive me more so than anything, course that wasn't a wonder now was it? Evil, that is what I am and the reason for my dismissal in the damned Temple of Time and from my fucking counterpart. Just the thought of that prat makes me want to puke.  
  
The evil that had surrounded me seemed to increase as the Dark one spoke in that soft yet malevolent tone. "This shall be your home now. You may choose what ever room you wish for your own, but I warn you, stay away from the northern wing." His eyes had narrowed with suspicion, " Those are my private corridors and ones I wish not to be disturbed by any one other than myself." He seemed to emphasize the last sentence carefully as if the word were meant to mean something to me other than invoke my curiosity. That was when I made my first mistake.  
  
"But as `partners' shouldn't we share secrets we each hold?" The question had a stupid one; I realize that now and have tried to make my mind answer the reason for the question's departure. However, at the time I had no control over myself, my arrogance, and was to eager to learn. I wanted to know all I could about my enemies and `friends'. What an idiotic fool I was to express such words to the Dark One, how foolish.  
  
Ganondorf's reflexes were that of a tiger hitting me head on and leaving me to cower before him and that cursed bloody sword now in his hand. I was bent over myself covering the wound trying to hold my vital fluids in that were at the time spilling out onto the floor. I looked up at my tormentor his eyes gleaming with satisfaction. I wouldn't lower myself like this; I didn't want to be the prey to the predator, even though that was exactly what I was. Silently I sworn using ever profanity I knew to try and overcome the pain in my gut as I slowly rose to my feet. The wall was my support.  
  
"Now you listen to me Maggot!" His voice had rose a slight octave initialing the anger he was feeling," You will remain here to aid me when I call you; we are no more partners than friends, and you Maggot are nothing more than a tool doing my bidding." He stopped for a moment as if waiting for a comment. I never gave him one. "Do I make my self clear?" His anger toned down and an interested look invaded his face but I could make no response and just nodded ever so slowly. I had learned, learned to hold my foolish tongue and to keep my mouth shut. I would play by his rules and go with what he said just until there was nothing to be gained.  
  
"Very good Maggot your learning, now if I were you I'd scurry away from here fast. The creatures that guard my tower have a thirst for blood and will becoming from the western side. I'd travel opposite. Hurry along now I'll send Nabooru after you, she works with wounds." Again I nodded only this time to his back and began to stagger to my right. I stopped as he spoke again. "Oh and find some decent clothes, You wouldn't want me to mistake you for anyone else, would you?" I shot daggers at his back, he was going to keep that thought in my mind, but I'd show him. I am my own person, not just part of that sleeping prat. I am my own person.  
  
I staggered around the eastern portion of the castle finding comfort in the largest of the eastern towers. The climb was vigorous and I questioned myself countless times how I ever made it up there with out falling from fatigue. No windows lay in the tower's lower half, which is half why I chose it. The other reason was it seemed so quiet and somber. No light shined here yet I could see perfectly; this was defiantly going to be my quarters.  
  
The climb ended with a large trap door that creaked when opened, but as I looked up into the surrounding areas I would have sworn the room had been waiting for me all along. To my left four-floor length window sat adorned in forest green curtains with gold fringe. I looked around the whole room was decorated the same; the comfort intensified by the cherry finished furniture and cobble stone that had followed me through out the castle. To the north large shelves dusted with worn books and various decorative boxes each of which thickly covered in dust and seemingly endless cobwebs. Other things littered the room non-of, which I cared for. Things like a vanity, a dresser, assorted chairs and a door that led to Din knew where.  
  
I had let the door fall to the floor and strode up knit picking around my new surroundings finding that in addition to the windows the center two also acted as doors to the balcony. I was just about to step out when a voice had rung out, a female voice.  
  
"So you're the new recruit," she said more than a statement to herself than a question.  
  
"And you are?" I said a bit annoyed.  
  
"Nabooru, captain of the guard and second in command! I've been set by our Lord to nurse your wounds and then I'll be on my way. Leaving you to your new quarters?"  
  
"Yes I've chosen this for myself but as for your services they won't be needed." I turned away from her and returned to my exploration. Unfortunately I didn't know of the Gerudoian persuasion in which I was flung backward stumbling in to my bed.  
  
"Do you really think I want to help you?" she laughed. "I only do it so as to not meet your fate!" her eyes narrowed and I took in her feminine beauty executing all her flaws.  
  
"Take off your tunic and equipment." I obeyed the command only to help with an activity I had for planned in my mind. Throwing my stuff to the side I laid back onto the bed, my feet grazing the cobbled floor. Nabooru advanced running her gloved hands down my stomach and sides.  
  
"Is this some sort of joke?" her accusing eyes stared down on me.  
  
"What?" I furrowed my brow.  
  
"There is no wound!"  
  
"No wound?"  
  
I guess my voice had sounded amused no matter how much surprise I had executed with it, and again Nabooru snarled. " What are you playing at?" She bent her face close to mine in a movement intended to be intimidating. I however took the opportunity to act upon the crazed instincts coursing through my veins.  
  
"This!" I said pulling her onto the bed and pinning her down with a long hard kiss. I moved my hands down her hourglass sides and squeezed her delectable bottom. She protested but under my weight she hadn't a chance. I stopped kissing for brief periods to allow air, then slowly inching her mouth open a bit more each time and till finally entwining my tongue with her own. I could feel my man hood stiffen and rubbed it against her thighs. She tried pushing me up but was unable and I didn't release her until I tasted blood and a jolting pain in my mouth.  
  
I sat up on her startled running my hand to my mouth for the second time that night. It had been her opportunity then and she took it in full force knocking me off the bed with a direct punch to the face. I landed on the floor bitching at the new pain protruding through my brain. However, as I motioned to get up a shock beyond any I felt that night was emitted into my body and I crashed to the floor. At time like these being a woman didn't sound to bad.  
  
"And they wonder why we hate men." Nabooru had scoffed before exiting the room leaving me to cradle my genitals  
  
I laugh now at my ignorance and at how I found my allies in the gerudos. They still think I'm a bit insane and therefore leave me to my peace. I encourage these acts ten fold.  
  
Entering the tower I stride over to the room I had overlooked upon my first appraisal. Stepping through it groaning frame I proceed in what would be a private wash room. A light kindling is lying under a tub created of foreign stone. The water is crystal clear and I take a minute just to watch it's warmth simmer.  
  
"So pure," I do not even realize the words until they echo back to me from with in the small room. I narrow my eyes at the sound of my voice and think of everything my life holds. I feel heat under my palm as I let my magic flow away from me in fiery waves of fury.  
  
Raising that hand I strike the water in a fury that will never be sated making it's reflecting surface distort my face much like the objects of my animosity. It only rouses me further as I watch my face become what they all think of me; an identity less pawn.  
  
Quickly I calm my nerves it would do no good to have my 'master' find out about my loyalties, or lack of there of. That would result in a punishment this 'tool' would rather steer clear of. I level my magic down to appropriate levels and decided to finish my designated purpose for being here.  
  
I shut and lock the door before I begin disarming myself. I hang my entire armor and weapons ensemble on a wall made for such things disrobing myself soon after. I slip from my silk and leather garments and graciously slip into a bath I'd heated just hours before.  
  
The warm water sending my nerves tastes of Utopia as I lay back soaking every inch of myself into the deep tub. A smile lightly plays on my lips and I allow it if only for this small moment of ecstasy.  
  
Hours later, as the moon steps over the horizon breaking the torturous sun's light with its dark hues, I can only think of my current goals. I have to wonder sitting here on the stony balcony of how my plans will turn out. I smirk at my own paranoia in mild self-disgust. I've become weak in these last years being trapped like an animal and my power is diminishing ever so slowly. I can feel it and I can only think of one thing that could bring myself to my full potential; blood. I will need blood spilt and the echoing screams ringing in my ears as I rip the jugular vein from the pathetic fools of this land.  
  
For once I am free my powers will soar and the dark one will be no threat. Even the hero will be mer child's play. However, I must get free of these invisible bonds chaining me to the soul-sucking demon of the northern wing, if only I knew how.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Please read author note. 


End file.
